1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle boxes and more specifically it relates to an adjustable fishing tackle box system for efficiently securing various fishing lures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fishing tackle boxes have been in use for years. Typically, fishing tackle boxes are utilized by fisherman to hold the currently non-utilized fishing lures while fishing and during storage. Fishing tackle boxes are manufactured in various sizes and are generally adapted to hold various types of fishing lures. A common method utilized to secure lures within various prior fishing tackle boxes is to utilize various small trays or compartments, wherein the lure(s) is positioned within a respective tray.
Positioning lures within the trays can lead to various problems, such as but not limited to multiple lures becoming tangled within the tray thus increasing the time it takes to efficiently remove the untangled lure from the fishing tackle box. Another common problem associated with prior fishing tackle boxes is the tips of lures becoming dull by engaging other lures or elements within the tray.
In addition, another disadvantage with prior fishing tackle boxes is that the boxes are generally manufactured to secure a certain amount of lures, thus forcing the fisherman to at times utilize a larger than necessary fishing tackle box or a fishing tackle box that is too small. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved adjustable fishing tackle box system for efficiently securing various fishing lures.